danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyoko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyōko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''and a participant in the Killing School Life and the Final Killing Game. Kyoko was an amnesiac and was titled as '''Ultimate ???' at first. Later, it was revealed that her true identity is the Ultimate Detective (超高校級の「探偵」''chō kōkō kyū no “tantei.”'') She is also the daughter of Jin Kirigiri, the deceased Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. In Chapter 5, the mastermind attempts to have her executed for the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba, a crime she didn't commit, due to her interference in the mastermind's plans. However, Makoto Naegi sees through this but is almost executed himself, which was stopped due to the interference of Alter Ego. If the player chooses to call out her lie, Kyoko will be executed in the bad ending. Kyoko survives the final trial and escapes Hope's Peak Academy with the other survivors. Kyoko also appears in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair as a member of the Future Foundation, along with Makoto and Byakuya Togami. She's also seen in Danganronpa/Zero. A light novel series based on Kyoko's past with Yui Samidare has been published, titled Danganronpa Kirigiri. Kyoko also makes an appearance in the spin-off novel of Danganronpa 3, Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Kyoko returned in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future and is the leader of the 14th Division. Appearance Kyoko is a relatively tall young woman, with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wears her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consists of a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a black short skirt and heeled knee-high boots. She always wears her custom-made black gloves to conceal the burn marks on her hands that she had received back when she was an amateur detective. In Danganronpa 3, she wears her hair back in a pony-tail with two strands of hair lose that go down the front of her body. She wears a greenish jacket, and wears her gloves still. Her shirt is a white blouse. She has a brown belt, holding up a dull purple short skirt. Around her left leg she wears a brown satchel. Her shoes are boots that are only a bit above her ankle, but they are also heeled, like her old ones. Personality Kyoko is a stoic and mysterious girl who tends to hide her feelings. She has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body. Kyoko is also one of very few students that see things objectively and doesn't jump to conclusions in the trial, making her a valuable ally to Makoto. During the beginning of the game, Kyoko often keeps her distance from the other students while investigating. Prior to the investigation to find the way out with no casualties, Kyoko doesn't seem to cooperate with the other students and does most of the investigating by herself. She plays major roles in solving mysteries of the culprits in class trials. Kyoko is very sensitive regarding the subject about the Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster (who later is revealed to be her own father), going as far as to even lose her cool when Alter Ego mentioned the possibility of him being the mastermind. She also doesn't like it when people keep secrets from her, as Makoto finds out. Kyoko can be seen as able to find the good in people's motives: for example, after the first trial (Sayaka Maizono's death), she goes to Makoto's room to tell him that she thinks that in the end, Sayaka actually wanted to make sure he didn't get the blame for her death, which is why she wrote "11037" on the wall. Another example is in the second school trial, where she points out that the broken ID card is actually Chihiro Fujisaki's. Kyoko says that Mondo Owada broke it to protect Chihiro's secret. Behind Kyoko's stone cold personality, she seems to easily get emotionally upset, which is masked by her strong will. Even under calm situations, she sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her as shown when Alter Ego mentions her father, the former headmaster, and when Makoto refuses to tell her about Sakura Ogami's odd rivalry with Monokuma (assumed that Makoto suspected Sakura's betrayal). History Several spoilers follow this section! Childhood Kyoko comes from a family of famous detectives. Her father, Jin Kirigiri, wasn't interested in succeeding the family and left after Kyoko's mother died when Kyoko was still a little girl. He eventually became the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Kyoko became very close with her grandfather, Fuhito Kirigiri, who taught her all she currently knows in the detective business, and he protected her from anything he deemed a threat. Danganronpa Kirigiri Kyoko, along with Yui Samidare, is the protagonist of the light novel Danganronpa Kirigiri. In the novel, a 13-year-old Kyoko and 16-year-old Yui solve a case called "The Sirius Astronomical Observatory Murder Case". Her DSC number is 919. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy A picture of a young Kyoko and her father, Jin can be seen on his table in the Principal's Office. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Kyoko's picture can be briefly seen on the pile of student registration forms that her father places on his desk, along with Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Celestia Ludenberg and Aoi Asahina. Prior to the Tragedy Even though her family kept their talent out of the spotlight, Kyoko publicly touted her abilities so that the Hope's Peak recruiters would notice her. She attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th Class as the Ultimate Detective. Danganronpa/Zero While attending Hope's Peak Kyoko did investigations for her father and the Hope's Peak Academy Steering Committee. She tried to investigate Izuru Kamukura and The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, but eventually Jin told her to give up for her own safety. During the Tragedy Kyoko lived in the Academy for around one year until The Tragedy occurred. During The Tragedy, Jin planned to seal the school building and let the students live inside the Academy forever in order to protect them from the destruction. Kyoko and the rest of the class agreed to his plan, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Unlike the others, Kyoko forgot her talent. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair Upon Makoto meeting Kyoko, she is very secretive. She doesn't reveal her talent, questioning why she should tell him. After Makoto states she doesn't have to reveal anything about herself, she states she won't, thus ending the conversation. Chapter 1 - To Survive During the school life of mutual killing, Kyoko is the only student who believes that Makoto is not responsible for Sayaka's murder while trying to give the others cause for reasonable doubt, as well direct then to the true perpetrator, Leon Kuwata. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair After the first trial, Monokuma allowed the groups to explore the second floor after he removed the shelters. Kyoko and the others discovered a letter regarding what happening before the High School Life of Mutual Killing began. She also discovered a broken laptop, which was later repaired by Chihiro. Upon the trial, she was the second person who discovered that Chihiro is actually a male. Knowing this, Kyoko attempted to lure the killer to misspeak. Kyoko's plan succeeded, and finally, the students were able to deduce the killer. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! On the next day, after exploring the third floor, Aoi Asahina confessed that she discovered Chihiro's ghost- who was later revealed as Alter Ego. Kyoko was the person who told the students to keep Alter Ego's presence a secret since Alter Ego was left by his master, Chihiro, in the bath's locker room which has no surveillance cameras in it. She also forbade anyone to use Alter Ego for their personal gain. The next morning after Monokuma revealed his third incentive, to give a 10 billion yen cash to whoever manages to graduate, only Sakura, Hina, Makoto and Kyoko herself attended the usual breakfast in the cafeteria. Feeling strange due to Celestia Ludenberg and Yasuhiro Hagakure's absence, they decided to split up to search for the others to avoid something bad that might happen. During their search, Kyoko suddenly disappeared when the groups manage to find all the students, including Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada's corpses. Later, Kyoko revealed that during her search, she found Hiro in "Justice Robo" suit inside a locker in the pool, a costume that the students believed to be the culprit behind Taka and Hifumi's murder. Much later after the third trial, Kyoko is the person who was trusted by the killer to keep the key for the locker that Alter Ego is in. After the trial ended and the culprit was executed, Makoto asked her where she disappeared to during the search of the missing students. And it's revealed that Kyoko found a secret room in the men's bathroom on the second floor which doesn't have any surveillance cameras inside it. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies Kyoko, along with Makoto and Hina didn't receive a letter from Sakura to meet with her. Later, she and Makoto found Hina screaming and reporting that she saw Sakura sitting silently inside the locked rec room on the third floor. With Makoto's help, they were able to break inside the rec room. But it was too late, Kyoko confirmed that Sakura has already lost her life. Hina, who was shocked by the fact that her best friend was murdered, decided to call up the others to come to the rec room, leaving Kyoko and Makoto, who already started their investigation. During the investigation, Kyoko found that the shattered Monokuma bottle behind Sakura's death site was heavier than a Monokuma bottle figure. Kyoko believed that Sakura was struck twice in the head based on her wounds, but strangely she and Makoto only found one Monokuma bottle figure. During the trial, Kyoko and Makoto deduced that Sakura committed suicide to stop the others from fighting. Kyoko then used Sakura's payback (Breaking the Headmaster's room, which is prohibited by Monokuma) and snuck inside the Headmaster's room and stole Monokuma's key that can unlock every room in Hope's Peak Academy. From there, she was the first of the survivors to know about Mukuro Ikusaba, the sixteenth student. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death Prior to Makoto's miraculous survival and return, Kyoko would begin her retaliation by demanding that Monokuma reopen the trial, to which the talking bear reluctantly agreed. She is then reunited with the other students (who still think that Makoto was responsible for killing Mukuro) while explaining on his behalf that the trial was restarted due to some circumstances (basically thanks to Kyoko's sharp retaliation over Monokuma's taunts). Throughout the course of the investigation, Kyoko learned that her father is no longer alive in the academy: his remains were put in a gift box by Monokuma in the secret room of the principal's bedroom. Even though she looked unaffected by this revelation, she was clearly shocked by the fact that her father, in fact, never forgot about her and that she was really dear to him, to the point that the password to access the secret room was Kyoko's name and that in that room there was a photo of a smiling Kyoko as a child with her father. Even though she is still upset with her father, she was shocked to the point where she asked Makoto to leave the room, since she needed to be alone for a while to 'collect' her feelings. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko Enoshima, Kyoko is shocked by her father's primary reason to cut his ties with her big family and his true motive to build the academy which made her remain silent for the first time. As Kyoko was motivated by Makoto's words that hope is still alive, Kyoko would rethink about the case which seemingly involved her late father's meaning, indicating that even though their hearts disconnected, she added that if she knew her father well, he would never allow her to sacrifice Makoto just to stay in the school. With her support to Makoto, Byakuya Togami witnessed him force Junko onto her knees and execute herself in a special punishment (The Ultimate Punishment); which resulted in her 'death' and the survivors were finally free from the strings of the sadistic game. Epilogue - Goodbye Despair High School Considering their torments are finally over, Kyoko wonders if Makoto's faith about hope would maintain pure after the gruesome journey. Before she bid her friends farewell, Kyoko wonders if leaving the school, which she wouldn't miss, would be for better or worst. With that, Kyoko is among the 6 survivors who survived the incident. Joining the Future Foundation Kyoko and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by the Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair and Future Foundation helped them to recover their school memories. Kyoko was made the head of the 14th divison and her duty as the 14th division leader is the protection of victims and to spread news of the Future Foundation’s activities to the public. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Kyoko was seen in the explanation of the Tragedy, along with the survivors of the Killing School Life as one of the people integral in stopping the Tragedy's mastermind, Junko Enoshima. Chapter 6 - Possibility of Despair Kyoko stepped in the room where Misaki and Takumi admitted in the hospital and directly asked Takumi whether he knew about his former middle-school classmate, Shuji Fujikawa. Kyoko left the room and told him to report anything he knew about Shuji after Takumi replied that he didn't know Shuji very well. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Kyoko, Makoto and Byakuya arrived into the Neo World Program to save the remaining students by activating the Forced Shutdown. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future After defeating AI Junko and exiting the Neo World, Kyoko leaves Jabberwock Island with Makoto and Byakuya while Hajime Hinata watches from the island. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Kyoko appears in Danganronpa 3 ''- Side: Future, along with Makoto, Hina and Hiro. Kyoko is the 14th Division's leader and is one of the few people allowed to attend Makoto's trial, thus she gets roped into the "Final Killing Game." Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Kyoko, Hina, and Hiro were waiting for Makoto's arrival on the Future Foundation's off-shore facility's rooftop. She took Makoto inside the boarding room to attend his trial. However, Kyosuke Munakata immediately ordered Juzo Sakakura to handcuff Makoto without any discussion first. Kyoko began to patronize Juzo as he wounded Makoto and requested to Kyosuke to suspend his trial as he was not in a suitable state for questioning, which Kyosuke agreed to. Later, Kyoko and Hina were in the bathroom together. Hina was upset that they weren't permitted to visit Makoto, and Kyoko simply explained to her that the Future Foundation still suspected them as allies to protect and hide the Remnants of Despair. Kyoko told Hina to stay away from her Division's problem, but Hina insisted that she would help her friends in need, making Kyoko smile at her. As she got out from the bathroom, she encountered Ryota Mitarai in the corridor who was hesitating to enter the boardroom since he was very late. Kyoko and Ryota returned to the boardroom. Soon after, the building was attacked by an unknown enemy. She asked Makoto about the situation and concluded that they had been locked up inside the facility. Kyoko and the others were unaware that a sleeping gas had been thrown inside the boarding room and rendered them to sleep for sometime. When she awoke, she and the others found Monokuma bracelets already set up on their wrist. Monokuma, who has been resurrected, appeared in the monitor, announcing that he would make the Future Foundation's leaders kill each other. He began the Final Killing Game with Chisa Yukizome's dead body falling from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch After Monokuma announced the Final Killing Game rules, Kyoko checked her NG Code and was quietly surprised by what was written there. When Usami appeared on Miaya Gekkogahara's computer screen, she explained to Hina that Miaya was one of the developers of the Neo World Program. Kyoko examined the boardroom’s door and found that the kunai that Sonosuke Izayoi threw to the door earlier was missing after they drugged to sleep. She was the first person who noticed Daisaku Bandai dying from the lethal poison injection from the bangle. To avoid the NG Code violation, Miaya suggested everyone to reveal theirs but Kyoko told her that there might be some people that were prohibited to tell their own NG Code. When the situation heated up, Kyoko created a diversion using the fire extinguisher so that Makoto could escape from the room. Following her successful attempt, Kyoko went to hide with Kazuo Tengan and Ryota somewhere inside the building. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Kyoko awakened after the sleeping drug's effect wore off. She was a bit skeptical and suspicious with Kazuo's calmness despite the situation hanging around the facility. Kyoko pointed out that the fewer the participants, the higher chance to find the attacker as if they had no intention of winning. The rules are totally disadvantaging the attacker. Kyoko intended to investigate alone before Ryota wondered why Kyosuke wanted to kill Makoto. He wanted everyone to believe in each other to fight back Monokuma, but when Kyoko asked her to show him his NG Code he refused to show it. She also didn't want anyone to discover her NG Code, saying that it was difficult to trust each other on that situation. Kyoko speculated that the attacker probably incorporated their NG Codes into the rules in order to make everyone realize that. Kyoko was cut off by Makoto via the intercom. She smiled when Makoto revealed his NG Code to everyone. However, despite knowing Makoto's softness to his Future Foundation allies, Kyoko still worried about him. When Kyosuke went to finish off Makoto, his subordinate Juzo came to attack Kyoko and almost hit her with a chair but she managed to dodge it. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Kazuo and Ryota stood up for Kyoko and tried to protect her from Juzo's attack. However, her legs were accidentally wounded by Ryota in the process. After Kazuo managed to beat Juzo, the three of them tied him to the wall with two loose wires. Soon, she reunited with Hina and Miaya. The two of them comforted Ryota who blamed himself for hurting Kyoko's legs a while ago. After hearing Kyosuke's announcement from the intercom to execute Makoto, Kyoko confirmed it as bait for their group. She wanted to negotiate with Kyosuke, but Kazuo offered to do the job. Kyoko decided to return to the boardroom to investigate Chisa and Daisaku's bodies and met with Koichi Kizakura who was already waiting for her. Hearing that he felt safe when he stayed around her, Kyoko slapped Koichi's hands and didn't let him intervene with her job. When Ryota asked her about her opinion on the attacker, Kyoko revealed that she hadn't gathered enough information and guessed that Ryota had already thought about his own opinion. Episode 05 - Dreams of Distant Days Kyoko finished inspecting Chisa's body and learned a lot of things regarding the attacker. She said to Koichi that she would go to inspect Great Gozu's body to reveal the attacker's method. Episode 06 - No Man is an Island Kyoko appeared in Makoto's nightmare and apprently dead from a stab on her chest with the attacker's signature knife. She came back to alive and scared Makoto until he woke up from his nightmare. Later, Kyoko alongside Ryota and Koichi woke up inside the room where Great Gozu's body located. She inspected his body for a while and decided to search for the third body. On the hallway, she was annoyed with Koichi's ramble about his hatred towards detectives. Eventually, Kyoko learned that Koichi only joking with her and took his advice to express her feelings more. Kyoko and Ryota found Sonosuke's dead body with the attacker's signature knife stabbed on his chest. Kyoko confirmed that he was the third victim but Koichi objected him. It turned out that Seiko Kimura's body also found pushed to the wall with blood coming out from her left abdomen. Kyoko took notes before Ruruka called for them from inside the lounge room. Kyoko and the others moved Sonosuke's body inside the lounge room and did some autopsy on his body. She found a strange white powder on his face and noticed a small amount of blood spotted on his left eye. To support her deduction, she asked Ruruka to stay with her to help her investigation. Episode 07 - Ultra Despair Girls Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin Execution : ''Main Article: After School Lesson '' Relationships Jin Kirigiri Little is known about their relationship, she only stated that they were just family and nothing more. Jin left her when she was a little girl and Kyoko stated that he only used her mother's death as an excuse so that he could leave the house and that she didn't really knew him as a father because they never really spoke to each other much during their days together. When Kyoko found out that her father died in the school and found his skeleton, she didn't show any feelings towards his death. But Makoto, who was looking at the remains of her father instead, noticed that she didn't even look in the box. Makoto thought that somewhere in her heart she must have thought she was wrong about her father's death. Fuhito Kirigiri Kyoko is very close to her grandfather, who taught her all she knows about being a detective. Fuhito is very protective of Kyoko, and keeps her away from anything he deems a threat. Kyoko loves her grandfather dearly, and this is proven when he is chosen as her Captive. Makoto Naegi Ever since the first murder, Kyoko became closer to Makoto, evident from her later interactions with him, hinting some sort of mutual attraction. Kyoko also helps Makoto solve each Class Trial whenever he is out of clues. Both are on good terms with each other, Kyoko trusts Makoto (although just for her plans against Monokuma) but Makoto puts his trust in her completely as he hopes that she would trust him as much as he trusts her. Regardless, Kyoko seems to care more for Makoto as time goes on, eventually reaching the point of having romantic feelings for him towards the end of the game. Evidence was shown when Kyoko entered his room and told Makoto to beware of Mukuro. She also saved him from Junko (thought to be Mukuro) who was about to kill him when he was asleep. When Makoto allows himself to be found guilty in Chapter 5 (though he's saved at the last minute by Alter Ego), Kyoko realizes that she's been putting her own desires ahead of his safety. When she discovers that Makoto ends up at the garbage disposal room, she risks her life to save him. During the last Class Trial, Makoto was the one who told the remaining students (including her) to not give in to despair, helping her overcoming her state of shock over the intense pressure of the situation they were in. Kyoko told Makoto that even though she didn't know her dad, he would never tell her to stay in the school if it meant betraying and getting him murdered by Junko, thus showing their bonds and trust to each other. At their "Graduation," Kyoko told Makoto she was actually kind of looking forward to face whatever is out there if it's with someone like him, this hints that she possibly has romantic feelings for him. After joining Future Foundation, Kyoko becomes Makoto's leader, and thus, has to escort Makoto to his trial. She promises to use her powers as Makoto's leader to protect him, though. Aoi Asahina Kyoko becomes close friends with Hina after joining the Future Foundation with her and the other survivors. When Hina decides to help Kyoko defend Makoto, she shows concern for her, knowing that she'll be blamed as well if she continues to do so. Hina is one of the few people Kyoko has complete faith in. Byakuya Togami Kyoko does not have a good relationship with Byakuya. During their killing school life, Byakuya had always been suspicious of Kyoko, and even went as far as to taking her room key because she couldn't tell him what her reason for selection at Hope's Peak Academy was in Chapter 5. Kyoko disliked him because of his lack of respect for human emotions, which she said would come back to bite him, with Byakuya shaking the remark off. Eventually, it seems they learned to work with each other during their time at the Future Foundation, possibly because they both had their memories returned. Koichi Kizakura Koichi was a close friend of Kyoko's father, Jin, and liked to stick around with Kyoko because of this. However, his attitude irritated Kyoko, who found him to be a nuisance. Kyoko even expresses anger towards him, despite her usually preferring to keep her emotions hidden. However, when Ruruka Ando attempts to kill Kyoko by destroying the floor beneath her, Koichi catches Kyoko with his left hand, although his NG code was not to open it. This resulted in Koichi being injected with the poison and dies. Kyoko was shocked when Koichi saves her and is visibly saddened by his death. Kyoko seems to know of Koichi's relationship with her late father. Ryota Mitarai The two become close friends during the Final Killing Game. At the request of Kazuo, Ryota escorts Kyoko wherever she goes during this time, and Ruota seems quite interested in Kyoko's detective abilities. Kyoko sees Ryota as a friend, and he seems to be one of the few people in the Final Killing Game that she trusts. Yui Samidare Kyoko and Yui get along together throughout the events of ''Danganronpa Kirigiri. Kyoko even calls Yui "Yui Onee-sama" (Meaning older sister) because Yui insists on Kyoko calling her "onee-chan". Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Luwak Coffee *Blueberry Perfume *Rose In Vitro *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Bojobo Dolls Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Swimming *Gloves Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Observing Eye - Press the △ button to highlight objects that can be inspected or interacted with. The player starts with it in English and PSP The Best Version in Japan. *Neural Liberation - The Focus Gauge decreases more slowly during concentration and Fever time. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, and the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 5 SP. Quotes *“... My name is... Kyoko Kirigiri.” *“If I don't have to, I think I won't.” *“They're just underpants. It's not like I put my hands inside his socks...” *“For the time being, let's go over what we know once more.” *“You won't find anything just by staring at it.” *“I... have come in contact with dead bodies for quite some time now...” *“When you see something strange, don't you think It's a good idea to check it in detail?” *“A hint is one thing, but simply sharing the answer it leads to is dangerous.” *“I don’t want to push too many preconceptions into your head before the school trial begins. You should come up with satisfying answers by yourself...” *“I do trust you, to a certain extent. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even tell you this much.” *“Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's go.” *“Your conclusion is not wrong, in all likelihood.” *“I didn't know my father, therefore I do not know of his arrival.” *“To solve a mystery , you sometimes need to take risks. Isn't that right?” *“Could any of you really kill me? I don't think I'll die that easily.” *“I suppose a change of pace is necessary sometimes... Fine then, why don't we take a little break?” *“You could certainly make the argument that forming friendships may help prevent killings.” *“Well, I *am* human. I *do* have emotions. I simply keep it to myself. I don't show it in my face or in my voice.” *“If you get too involved with someone, you're apt to lose any sense of good judgement. I learned that lesson myself all too well. Personal experience is a ruthless teacher.” *“Simply put, there was a time when I grew attached to someone, and I made a bad decision. I was forced to learn a very powerful lesson, and these gloves are a daily reminder of that. So on these gloves, I swore to never make the same mistake again.” *“Fear is proof that your imagination is functioning. Frankly, I feel bad for anyone who can't feel fear. Without imagination, you can never deduce which action to take next.” *“I'm scared too, of course... I simply hide my emotions. There's no advantage to be gained from letting others see how you feel. What I mean is, I'm not as foolishly open as you are.” (to Makoto Naegi) * “Also, the "fear" experience is a little different from yours, I imagine. You're afraid of what you might lose, right? But I'm afraid of what I've already lost.” *“... Anyway, don't get too depressed over all this. The reason I'm not willing to talk about it isn't because I don't trust you. In fact, I *do* have faith in you. Which is why I decided to tell you what I have. I want you to understand *why* I can't tell you. I can't show you myself, just like I can't show you what's beneath these gloves. I can't imagine a point where I would show them over again. Only someone I could call family would be worthy. Would you like to sign up?”(to Makoto) *“Such a foolishly open person as you could never lie. Everyone would know right away.” (to Makoto) *“Well, you should consider trying. Your naive honesty makes you an easy target.” (to Makoto) *“I don't believe this...! To use word "cute" to deceive someone...! That's just too cruel!” (to Makoto) *“You would never just came out and call someone cute like that. Completely out of character. You thought I wouldn't pick up on such an obvious play?” (to Makoto) *“Watch yourself, Makoto. You're honest to a fault.” (to Makoto) *“Didn't I tell you? If you make light of other people's emotions, it will surely come back to bite you.” (to Byakuya Togami) *“... That's just gross.” (in reply to Yasuhiro Hagakure) *“I know I always tell you to be careful and protect yourself, but... to be honest, I hope you don't change. I prefer you this way. This is... you.” (to Makoto) *“Whether they know it or not... The fact that they're already clinging to that feeling shows that they're no longer who they were in the past.” (talking about the Remnants of Despair) *“Besides the Future Foundation, the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history is not finished... We must end this once and for all, for the sake of the future.” Creation and development Among the female characters, Kyoko was one of the most difficult to create. She was planned to be a mysterious girl from the very beginning. The character designer, Rui Komatsuzaki, decided to give her pale coloring and dark, monotone clothing to fit this idea. However, after the game's design concept changed to "Psycho Pop", Rui was asked to avoid monotone and use bright colors instead. Rui then decided to base Kyoko's entire design on purple tones. At first, he thought that her clothes should be vastly different from the other characters, so for a while they were based on a salopette skirt design. Kyoko's gloves were there from the planning stages, and her double jacket was added to highlight her role as a detective. Rui had a hard time deciding between Kyoko's current hairstyle and a short one. Since the producer thought both styles looked nice, he suggested a hair cutting scene in the middle of the game. However, this idea was left unused. Because she's set up as a double heroine with Sayaka, Kyoko's long hair also serves as a shared feature between the two. Since she's the heroine who survives to the end, her design took time and Rui grew to like it quite a bit. "She's always cold towards Makoto, though, so I'm not sure how good a heroine she is", Rui adds. Trivia *The name "Kyoko" (響子) is composed of 響 - "echo" or "ringing" and 子 - meaning "child". Her name fits her composed, quiet speech and how, during the trials, she more than once guides Makoto to conclusions she has already reached herself and lets him be the one to voice them. *"Kirigiri" in kanji (霧切) means "fog cutter", referring to her detective background. *According to her school profile in Danganronpa 3, she likes her hair braids and dislikes goya and coriander. *In the beta version of Danganronpa, Kyoko is the first victim. *The very first trailer for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (the original release), which begins teasingly by saying that the upcoming installment of the Danganronpa series is a sports game, shows Kyoko playing basketball. The reason Kyoko was assigned this particular sport is probably because her Japanese voice actress, Yōko Hikasa, is known for her role in the basketball-themed series Ro-Kyu-Bu! as Saki Nagatsuka. Hikasa is also part of a five-girl pop group of the same name along with four of her fellow voice actress who also portray part of the series' main cast. *Kyoko is included in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Danganronpa Togami Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Alive